Discipline
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Respect is earned not demanded. What happens when the tables are turned?
1. Chapter 1

Discipline

Jade sat in the Lodge section of Staple Center with her best friend, Rebecca. She'd never been to a live WWE Event before and they had All Access passes. The arena was alive with the buzz of millions rushing around to set up the grand stage for Summer Slam. She wondered how many tons of pyro went into a single event. There sure were a lot of bright lights and jumbo Tron screens everywhere around it. There were Men of all sizes and ages going up and down ladders and cranes adjusting this light and that angle. It actually fascinated her a bit. She was going into television production for a living.

Rebecca: "Jade, we can go outside now."

Jade: "OK."

Jade followed Rebecca into the LA Live Center area where All AXXEss is in full effect. There are millions of people down from mothers and children to grown adults on their own buzzing all over the place. There is a hum of excitement in the air.

Rebecca and Jade stood in front of a bunch of empty tables lined up for something with some chairs behind them.

Rebecca: "This looks like the place."

Jade: "Where's the actual talent? So far all I see is the backstage crazies and technical stuff. That's cool and all, but I get that at film school."

Rebecca: "Oh, you'll know when the talent arrives. Trust me. This place will erupt like a volcano."

Jade: "Please tell me I'm not in for a day filled with screaming kids and crazed teenies."

Rebecca: "Hell no. This is a mature audience. The only thing that gets close to that is when John Cena takes off his shirt and chucks it into the audience. Then grown women turn 12."

Jade: "That's understandable. Have you seen that rock hard body?"

Rebecca: "Oh yeah. It's yummy."

There is a commotion behind one of the back drops and the WWE Champion CM Punk comes out wearing blue jeans and a grey T-shirt similar to the one Rebecca has on that says "In Punk We Trust" and on the back in white letters "Best In the World CM Punk". Jade starts laughing. Rebecca looks at her like she has 4 heads.

Rebecca: "Is something funny? I missed the joke."

Jade: "Best in the world. Yeah, he's the best in the world along with 50 others who came before him making the same claim."

Rebecca: "Jade, don't go up there saying that to him."

Jade: "Why not? Is he gonna cry or something?"

Rebecca: "No, ass. He'll take it as disrespecting him. It's rude to laugh in someone's face like that."

Jade: "He's a human being just like you and I. He has a sense of humor or he wouldn't be in the public eye. Lighten up. I'm not going to embarrass you."

Rebecca: "I would hope not. He's the type who doesn't pull any punches."

Jade: "Please, I don't buy into that "I'm an asshole" cocky ass persona of his one bit. I'd love to teach him some respect."

Her green eyes get serious as Rebecca sees a familiar light click on. Jade was up to something and Rebecca wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not yet.

Rebecca: "Do I need to stand on the other side of the area for the scene you're about to cause?"

Jade: "No. I didn't pay 95 bucks to make a huge scene and get thrown out on my ass."

She takes off her black hoodie and reveals her shirt. The front of it has a picture of CM Punk holding the WWE Championship over his head and on the back of the shirt says "Respect is earned not demanded" CM Punk. Rebecca hasn't seen the back of the shirt until right now and Jade has her back to the table CM Punk is standing at so he can totally see the whole thing.

Rebecca: "Really Jade? You had to show that right now. He's going to cuss you out. I can feel this already."

Jade: "Watch and learn, my friend."

She makes sure she is in his line of sight with her back turned talking to Rebecca like she's not even interested in him standing there. If the shirt didn't attract enough attention, the purple and red braids in Rebecca's hair would draw his eyes for sure. As predicted, CM Punk sees the back of her shirt and reads it to himself.

CM Punk: "Check out that chick's shirt, right there."

He gestures to where Jade and Rebecca are standing and the big guy that's his personal security with him glances over nonchalant like and reads her shirt.

CM Punk: "How much time do we got, Paul?"

Paul glances at his watch.

Paul: "I'd say a good hour or so. Maybe longer, why?"

CM Punk: "I'm gonna go over and talk to those ladies. See what that shirt is about."

Paul: "Sure. Be careful over there, dude."

CM Punk: "I'm always careful."

He pats the guys arm and heads over to where they are standing.

Rebecca: "Dude, he's coming over here. Security was checking us out too."

Jade starts smiling to herself. She knew security wasn't going to do anything except tell Punk his own cocky attitude was coming back to haunt him.

Jade: "My evil plan is working."

She wiggles her eyebrows and gives a fake evil laugh. Rebecca starts laughing.

Rebecca: "You so should've been twirling a fake mustache right now."

Now Jade starts laughing. Punk comes over to where they are standing and puts his arm around Jade's shoulders throwing her totally off her game at the personal contact. He smelled good. She wasn't counting on him getting that close to her. She put her arm around him right back like they were old buddies who knew each other forever.

Jade: "Hello Mr. Punk. As strange as that sounds out loud."

CM Punk: "Hello ladies. How are you?"

He shakes Rebecca's hand and then Jade's. She shakes it respectfully.

Jade: "It sounds funny calling you Mr. Punk."

CM Punk: "We can stow the Mr. Punk. I'm just Punk or my family calls me Phil."

Rebecca: "You legally changed your name to CM Punk though."

CM Punk: "That I did. But, they still call me Punk or Phil."

Rebecca: "Well, Punk I'm Rebecca and this is my best friend, Jade."

CM Punk: "Pleased to meet you ladies."

Jade: "Same here."

CM Punk: "I'm not usually one to gush all over WWE swag, but I have to ask where you got this shirt from. It doesn't look like one of my licensed ones."

Jade: "That's because it's not. I made it myself. I got the photo off Facebook and made it into a T-shirt. It's all cloth so the picture won't crack or anything."

CM Punk: "May I?"

She lets him touch it which gives him an excuse to feel her up. She wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Jade: "Why Phil, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me."

CM Punk: "You're right. It's cloth material. Thank you for taking the time to wear that for me to see. It's really awesome."

Jade: "You're welcome. It comes with an interesting story."

She smiles warmly at the well-mannered, polite way he is acting. Nothing like the guy in the ring she watches on TV.

CM Punk: "I have time for an interesting story. Would you like to sit down somewhere and chat?"

Jade: "Yeah. Let's sit down somewhere."

He takes her and Rebecca into the air conditioned tent area. Where there are chairs and couches. It's more comfortable then sitting out in the blazing LA sun.

CM Punk: "We're twins today, Rebecca."

Rebecca: "So it appears."

He puts his arm around her and Jade gets her camera.

Jade: "Wait, I got this."

She takes the picture and looks around like someone is going to jump on her for it.

CM Punk: "You're allowed pictures in here. I have say so on that not them."

Jade: "We pay enough money. I would hope so."

CM Punk: "I agree. I'm also a fan. I think you deserve to do whatever you want back here within respect of us. Would you mind if I took a picture of you for my IPHONE? I have to capture this T-shirt and its story."

Jade: "Sure."

She poses while he takes a picture of the front and back of the shirt.

CM Punk: "Beautiful."

Jade: "May I see?"

CM Punk: "Of course. It's you."

He shows her and winks with the same flirtatious tone she used earlier.

Jade: "Jadedrose5 should my image appear on your twitter feed some time tonight. I know how you like to twitter your encounters."

He fakes a surprised face as he saves the image on his phone.

CM Punk: "So tell me the interesting story behind this shirt of yours here."

Rebecca: "Oh God. Brace yourself."

Jade smiles to herself and proceeds to go into the whole story.

Jade: "Well, it started off one night when we were watching Monday Night Raw. You came out into the ring and demanded that everyone show you respect because you're the WWE Champion and you're the best in the world and all this other bullshit. So, I made a vow that I was going to wear this shirt at one of the live events and I was going to tell you why I felt respect was earned and not demanded. But, you came off as respectful and polite. I couldn't jump all over you and be a bitch."

CM Punk: "The nerve of me. How dare I show manners and respect to people? What the hell is my problem?"

Jade: "Yeah man. You couldn't just be some dickhead to me."

She nudges him like she's playing around with him and he nudges her back. Rebecca is smiling at them. Jade just winks at her.


	2. Chapter 2

CM Punk: "You've made me curious now. That's for sure."

Jade: "You actually want me to give you the speech anyway even though you don't deserve to be chewed out."

CM Punk: "I just want to hear you explain to me why you feel that way."

Jade: "Ok. I'll tell you."

CM Punk: "Would it be easier if I baited you a little?"

Jade: "Yeah. Actually, it would put me in the frame of mind to remember my words."

CM Punk: "OK. (Changing his voice) You dare to tell the WWE Champion he needs to earn your respect? I'm better then you. I don't have to prove myself to anyone for any reason."

Rebecca: "Ah, there's the Punk from last Monday."

Jade clears her throat.

Jade: "Well, Mr. WWE Champion, if it wasn't for me and my respect, you wouldn't be on the top of that mountain that you're perched on top of so proudly. So, you're damn right I dare to tell you that you need to earn my respect. Better than me? You're exactly like me. You're no different and you're certainly not special just because you have some piece of gold around your waist. Respect is earned my friend and you have not earned my respect. Demanding respect is just a quick way to get disrespected even worse then you are right now. What happens when you stop winning matches and someone takes that gold away? Then you're just a dick who lost all his fans respect. Oh, and one more thing. The best in the world doesn't need anyone to tell them over and over again every single week that he is the best in the world. He doesn't have to kiss anyone's ass to be assured he's the best in the world. You're obviously just insecure and losing everything you worked so hard to build up. The sooner you shut up and stop whining every single week, the sooner we can have our Monday Night Raw back."

CM Punk: (Switching back to being nice again) "Insecure and losing everything I worked for, huh."

Jade: "That's what I said. Out of that whole speech, you got "Insecure and losing everything you earned" to stick in your head."

CM Punk: "Coming from someone who has never even spent 10 minutes alone with me, yeah. That stuck in my head."

Jade: "Until today. I've spent longer than that with you right now."

CM Punk: "When you see me, you think of someone who is insecure. How is feeling strong about your accomplishments insecure?"

Jade: "I don't think feeling strong about your accomplishments is insecure. I think beating the shit out of a 62 year old man and demanding he calls you Best in The World is insecure and chicken shit. There's having confidence and not wanting someone to take away your accomplishments and then there's being a class A douchebag and that was class A douchebag behavior. He wasn't denying that you're a hell of a wrestler and that you've accomplished a lot of things. He was refusing to cater to your childish demands and sound like a douche along side you.

CM Punk: "That's all gimmick in the ring. He's entitled to his opinion and this is the United States of America. He's allowed to state his opinions about me or anything else he feels. I love and respect the shit out of Jerry. He's an awesome person outside of the ring. I would never bully someone like that in real life. He's like a father to me."

Rebecca: "Well, that puts a lot of my opinions to rest."

Jade: "Yeah, I'd say that puts mine to rest too."

CM Punk: "Thank you for the opportunity to work through that with you. I have to go do my signing right now. Are you two going to be around after?"

Rebecca: "Yeah. You'll see us again in line. We have photo and autograph ops."

CM Punk: "OK. Cool, what do you say to going out and having lunch with Phil after the gig?"

Jade: "Sure as long as you don't refer to yourself in third person like that the whole time."

CM Punk: "I promise not to refer to myself in the third person again."

Jade: "You got yourself a lunch date, Phil."

He hugs her and Rebecca and heads back over to the table to start his autograph signing. Rebecca starts laughing.

Rebecca: "Dude, you are terrible. You made the poor man feel like he was insecure."

Jade: "Oh, please. I didn't make him feel insecure. He doesn't even think I meant it. We were improving. I wonder if he's familiar with the 50 Shades books. He has a lot of potential there."

Rebecca: "Potential? I don't see Punk as being dominate like Christian Grey."

Jade: "He's not I'm almost positive, but I wasn't talking about him dominating over me. I was talking about making him my Anastasia. I want to dominate him."

Rebecca looks at her like she's just arrived from an alien planet.

Rebecca: "Punk as a Sub?"

Jade: "Punk as my sub. I don't see him changing his lifestyle or anything. Just one night with me and that's it. He doesn't even have to acknowledge I exist any other time. I'm cool with that. I can teach him. He just has to be open to it."

Rebecca: "So, you just plan on dropping that load of crazy on him at lunch? That can't possibly go well."

Jade: "It's not a load of crazy. Its one night of kinky fuckery and sex. It's not like I want to hang him up and torture him."

Rebecca: "I don't know how he's going to take that. He doesn't even know you."

Jade: "He digs crazy chicks. How much crazier does it get then that?"

Rebecca: "You're right about that."

The day goes on and Rebecca and Jade do their meet and greet with Punk and a couple of the other WWE Superstars. They head inside to watch the show and a couple of hours later, everything wraps up and Rebecca and Jade head backstage where the Superstars hang out.

Rebecca: "Suddenly, I feel nervous as hell."

Jade: "You have nothing to be nervous about. Just take a couple of deep breaths and relax."

Punk comes out of the locker room dressed in his jeans and a black T-shirt. He's carrying his duffle bag and he's put on a baseball cap. He sees Jade and Rebecca sitting waiting for him and he smiles and heads over.

CM Punk: "Hello ladies. Are we ready to get out of here?"

Rebecca: "Hell yeah. I'm freaken hungry as hell."

CM Punk: "Well, we must not starve you any longer. The car is out back waiting for us."

Rebecca: "What about our car? It's not free to park in those parking lots."

CM Punk: "Are you comfortable with telling Paul where you live? I'll have him go take it to your house so you don't have a sky high parking bill or get towed."

Rebecca: "Sure. I'll tell Paul where to park it."

She goes over to the security guy and gives him her information and her car key. She keeps her house keys so she can get into her house later on. She leads Paul where the car is parked and leaves Jade and Punk alone for a few minutes together. Jade looks over Punk one more time and mentally assesses the conversation she had with Rebecca earlier.

CM Punk: "What's on your mind, Jade? You look like you're really thinking about something good."

Jade: "Oh, I am and it involves you."

CM Punk: "Does it? What are you thinking about that involves me?"

Jade: "First things first, we need to establish a relationship before I bring that up. There has to be a mutual trust and so far I'm just some woman you've met at a WWE event."

CM Punk: "And I'm just some random guy you've seen on TV. So, there is a relationship there sort of."

Jade: "True. How comfortable are you with the idea of casual sex?"

CM Punk: "Casual sex? Is that what you're thinking about right now? You want to have casual sex with me?"

The look on his face is half surprised and half interested. He obviously was attracted to her. He kept flirting with her all day long. She felt chemistry between the two of them from the moment he put his arm around her in that friendly hug gesture. It felt comfortable and he felt like someone who she could get to know better if he wasn't in the spot light 24/7.

Right now, he was curious to know exactly what was going on between the two of them. He didn't consider himself to be the type who was into just random one night stands. He liked his sexual relationships to last more than 24 hours. He liked to know the person after the encounter as well as before and during. Most of his sexual partners became girlfriends and he'd talk to them all the time. That is a part of the Straight Edge Lifestyle that he so proudly lived and believed in. No drugs. No alcohol. No smoking and no promiscuous sex. Now, standing before him is an extremely attractive woman flirting with him and asking his opinion on casual sex.

Jade: "Well, your answer to that question determines if I can even take it to that level. It's very apparent that there is a mutual attraction between us. The flirting has been mutual all night. Rebecca even was picking up on the flirting between us. So, I figure I mind as well ask how you feel about casual sex. Honestly, if you're not the one night stand type, you can say so. I'm not the type who is going to run out and start saying your gay or stupid for not sleeping with me. I can actually respect that and that makes me respect you more as a human being. Not a lot of guys would turn a woman down for sex because they don't want it to be just a one night thing. It doesn't have to be a one night thing with us and if that makes you uncomfortable, then you can set the rules between us."

CM Punk: "Wow. You're actually asking me to be your fuck buddy. That's what this conversation boils down to."

Jade: "Yes Punk. It boils down to becoming fuck buddies. I don't do casual sex either I fuck."

CM Punk: "You're dead serious. You really want to have this conversation."

Jade shakes her head. He actually is standing there surprised that a woman asked him to be her fuck buddy. She wasn't sure if the idea of him being surprised was what she expected or not. This wasn't the usual reaction from any guy she'd gotten in the past. Most men jumped on the idea of a casual fuck buddy but freaked out on the idea of a dominate female who liked to be in charge most of the time. He appeared to be flabbergasted by the idea of a woman wanting sex from him period.

Jade: "Wow, dude you are really weir ding me out right now."

CM Punk: "I'm weir ding you out? You just said you want to have casual sex with me and become fuck buddies and we haven't even spent enough time together to know anything about each other. Other than what you got through the WWE Universe."

Jade: "Well, that's the beauty of being fuck buddies. You get together and fuck. You don't really need to know that much about each other to fuck. Now, to have a relationship together you have to know stuff about each other. I'll give you that much. This is a non-commitment situation. You can walk away at any time and you don't have to ask any questions of this. Hell, you can think I'm some sort of crazy ass bitch and never talk to me again. It's cool. Whatever is going through your mind right now?"

CM Punk: "Well, I've never been someone to pull any punches and you don't seem like the type to take any bull shit. So, I'll be totally and completely honest with you I'm not the casual one night stand type. As a matter of fact, it's part of the Straight Edge Lifestyle that I live. I don't have promiscuous sex with all kinds of women all over the world. I don't drink. I don't do drugs and I don't smoke. But, I'm not a monk. I do have certain needs that need to be met and when the mood strikes I have to have someone to fulfill those needs. So, if you want me as a fuck buddy then I guess we can do that. It just so happens I'm going to be here in California for a couple of days. That's ample time for us to get to know each other a bit."

Jade: "OK. We can start now at lunch."

She notices Rebecca coming back to join her and Punk.

Rebecca: "All right, my baby is on her way home with Paul. Let's go."

CM Punk: "Ladies first."

He gestures for Rebecca and Jade to walk ahead of him and he follows. He slips a casual arm around the two of them Rebecca glances over at Jade and Jade smiles at her.

Rebecca: "I have to ask you this because it seems like everyone on planet Earth is talking about these damn books. Have you read 50 Shades of Grey?"

CM Punk: "Is that that series of books that their trying to turn into a movie that every man in Hollywood is trying out for?"

Rebecca: "Yeah. Those are the ones. E.L James is the female author."

CM Punk: "Yes. I'm familiar with Christian Grey and Anna Steele. I'm more into graphic novels and sy-fy books though. Why do you ask?"

Rebecca: "I'm just curious. Do you think those two actually exist somewhere?"

CM Punk: "Yeah. They actually exist somewhere other than the author's mind. There's a whole world that revolves around just exactly the lifestyle that Christian and Anna live. You just have to be open minded to live it."

Jade: "Are you open minded and could you live it?"

CM Punk: "Yes I am open- minded. I would try just about anything once as long as it doesn't involve hurting another person or another person hurting me."

Jade: "If there was a set of rules say like Anna and Christian had can you live it?"

CM Punk: "I'm not against it. It's just not my thing. I'm not into the whole Dom/sub lifestyle thing. It's too much like trying to control each other and tell each other what to do. I don't believe in that."

Jade: "So, no control freaks for you."

CM Punk: "Hell no."

They get to the car and Punk holds the door open while the two ladies get into the back of the car. Then he gets in on his side of the car. He tells the driver where to take them to eat.

Jade: "What about the whole kinky fuckery? Could you do that?"

CM Punk: "That depends on my partner and what my partner is down with."

Jade: "What if your partner wanted to do kinky fuckery with you?"

CM Punk: "Then that's what she would get."

Jade smiles a cocky grin at him and he smiles back his hazel eyes have a playful gleam in them. She could tell she was totally in with him. He wanted what she was offering to him and he was about to get it. They arrive at the restaurant. Punk holds the door open for the two ladies and allows them to walk in front of him.

Rebecca: "You're quite the gentlemen. Thank you."

CM Punk: "You're welcome. My mother taught me well."

The hostess seats them immediately.

Rebecca: "Olive Garden is one of my favorite restaurants. I could eat the breadsticks and salad all day long."

Jade: "Then you'd be hungry in 2 hours as opposed to eating something that sticks to your ribs."

CM Punk: "I'd point out the carbs, but in a place like this it's pointless."

Rebecca: "Yeah. I'd say so."

CM Punk: "So, how long have you two been friends?"

Jade: "We've known each other since high school. So about 14 years."

Rebecca: "Damn, that sounds like a long time when it's said out loud."

CM Punk: "That is a long time to know someone. I think it's cool."


End file.
